


Runs in the Family

by shamusandstone (theleaveswant)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/shamusandstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary have mercy now look what I've done but don't blame me because I can't help where I come from.<br/>Running is something that we've always done well & mostly I can't even tell what I'm running from.<br/>Run from their pity, from responsibility.<br/>Run from the country & run from the city.<br/>I can run from the law, I can run from myself.<br/>I can run from my life, I can run into debt.<br/>I can run from it all, I can run til I'm gone.<br/>I can run for the office & run for my cause.<br/>I can run using every last ounce of energy.<br/>I cannot, I cannot, I cannot run from my family.<br/>-Runs in the Family, Amanda Palmer <a href="http://1297.livejournal.com/10885.html?thread=435333#t435333">(thread)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superkappa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=superkappa).



You appear out of nowhere, scoop me up and carry me off. But it's not a rescue, is it? It's a retreat. Fly south, little birds, fly as far and as fast as you can. No matter how hard you flap your wings, how many grand gestures you make, or how much tequila you drink, you know you can't escape. That's the biggest lesson I've learned from you, Pops, on this little daddy-daughter vacation, and trust me it's been an enlightening trip in a lot of other ways. But now I understand this: my inheritance. Your gift to me. The Petrelli family legacy. Running is something that we've always done well, isn't it? Doesn't even matter what we're running from, really, so long as we can get away from it (or think we have). Only one thing we can't escape, you and I, no matter how many windows we each jump out of, and that's the very thing that makes us run in the first place. Each other. Ourselves. And the harder we try to run away, the harder we collide when meet up again.


End file.
